


Betrayal

by riverdale_imagines



Series: Sweet Pea [7]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fighting, Initiation, Serpent laws, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdale_imagines/pseuds/riverdale_imagines
Summary: Sweet Pea finds out that his girlfriend is going to go through with the Serpent Initiation, however, he didn’t find out from her.Word Count: 1.5K





	Betrayal

“Hey, man.” Sweet Pea greeted his friend as he entered the Whyte Wyrm, Fangs offering him a wide grin in response. The two were meeting up for their Saturday night pool match against some of the other Serpents, but not before they get a beer or two into them. The taller Serpent was especially quiet tonight and it didn’t go unnoticed by his best friend, Fangs leaning over and nudging Sweet Pea in the ribs as he started to chalk his cue stick for a practice round of pool, a friendly chuckle emitting from him, “What’s with the long face, Pea? Has Y/N thrown your sorry ass in the dog house again?”. Sweets responded with an eye roll, his energy lacking or else he would have thrown an appropriate comeback.

He locked eyes with Fangs who by now was pouting, childishly popping out his bottom lip to accompany his widened eyes. Sweet Pea scoffed and laid down his pool cue only to occupy his hands by folding them across his chest, “She’s being distant. First of all she wouldn’t let me over her house the past week, and now she’s apparently studying on a Saturday night with Toni. Who the fuck actually studies on a weekend?” He cringed, eyebrows furrowing in utmost confusion. Fangs proceeded to bite his tongue due to the fact that he knew exactly where you were, and what you were doing. If Sweet Pea were to find out, however, all hell would break loose.

Sweets’ frustration was more than evident to Fangs which provoked him to try and deter the conversation, but before he had the chance, he was interrupted. “How’s it goin’ boys? How’s Y/N getting on with those Serpent Laws?” FP Jones inquired as he lent against the pool table, grinning widely with a beer bottle firmly in his grasp. Fangs’ eyes instantly grew two times bigger, biting the inside of his cheek at what FP had said - more so, at what Sweet Pea didn’t know. Sweets’ once again furrowed his eyebrows and slowly turned to face Fangs, noticing the guiltiness that was written across his face. The tall Serpent shook his head and grunted out, “You know, FP, that’s a very good question. I’m going to go ask her that right now.” As Sweet Pea pushed himself away and toward the door, Fangs looked at the Serpent leader, FP taking a swig of his beer before shrugging his shoulders, “Was it something I said?”

Toni threw her open palm in your direction, wanting you to high-five her as you had just nailed the first five serpent laws without fault. Of course, you obliged, proud that you are finally becoming an official family member of the Southside Serpents. By affiliation you were already somewhat a part of the notorious gang and they have given you protection and kindness, however you wanted to give back to them, to prove that you didn’t associate with the Serpents just for a means of your own advantage - you wanted to be there for your new family as much as they were there for you. Your boyfriend disapproved of your claim, leading to numerous fights and a nearly broken relationship. But you couldn’t rely on others to be there to protect you forever when you could just as well be protecting yourself. Sweet Pea thought this was borderline idiotic, whilst you thought it was only fair.

“Alright Y/N, what is the fifth law?” Toni asked as she sat crossed legged on one side of your bed, facing you as you sat on the other. You beamed as you knew this one, confidently reciting it, “A Serpent never betrays his own.” Toni was about to gesture for another high-five when you heard a loud scoff, unaware that Sweet Pea had managed to sneak into your trailer and that he had caught you red handed. You gulped back, suddenly speechless as you looked at the disappointed expression across his face. “Seems like you already broke that rule, huh Y/N? Here I was thinking that being in a relationship meant you shared everything with your other half, not go behind their back. But hey, I’ve been wrong before, I suppose.” His tall body lent against your door frame, his arms crossed over his chest. He was acting oddly calm, and you knew within a split second that he was furious inside.

Toni quietly stood from your bed and walked toward Sweet Pea, placing her hand on his shoulder as she lent up to whisper in his ear, “Go easy on her. She’s doing this for us, all of us, not for herself. Even FP says she’d make a great Serpent. Just hear her out, or I’ll have to come back and kick your ass.” And with that, she made her way out of your trailer, leaving you both alone in a deafening silence. It was you that spoke first as you slipped from your bed, walking toward you boyfriend. You had an apologetic look in your eye, but at this point you were unsure whether Sweet Pea would realize it, “I know… I know you’re angry… please, don’t be. I just want to make you proud… all of the Serpents proud… you have all down so much for me, I want to give back. I want to help.” Your eyes pricked with small tears as they fell from your squinted corners, your voice suddenly shaky as it reciprocated from the anxiety building in your stomach. It wasn’t as if you were scared of Sweet Pea, but more so that you had hurt him through betrayal.

He laughed bitterly and pushed away from the door frame, bypassing you and sitting on the edge of your bed, “The funny part is that the whole time you’ve been avoiding me the past week, I thought you were cheating on me. Stupid, huh? That such a lack of communication can lead us to me thinking you’re going to leave me. Let me guess, you had dog babysitting duties which is why I couldn’t come over? Why you didn’t wanna hang out? Or was it you trying to think of ways to hide that you’re a Serpent? I mean, fuck Y/N, were you ever going to tell me?!” He finally looked you in the eye and you could see the same tears roll down his cheeks, the same pain in his chest. You didn’t want it to come to this. “I only want to keep you safe, Y/N… if anything ever happened to you… right now, I can protect you, but when you’re out on your own missions and off doing your own Serpent things… I won’t always be there, and god forbid I would dig my own grave if you got hurt, let alone if you fucking died.”

Your heart sunk as you watched him sob, causing you to walk over and perch beside him, placing one hand on his knee and the other on his cheek. You gently lent in and pressed your forehead against his, “You need to trust me. If you love me, Sweet Pea, you will trust that I know what I’m doing. I want to do this. I may not have the same reasons as why you joined, but they’re still just as valid… just as important. I’m going to recite those laws, I’m going to get that knife, and I’m going to go and dance on that goddamn pole if it means that I can finally be a part of something real.” For a moment, Sweets’ released a soft chuckle, shaking his head and draping his arms around your waist, “FP always did say you’d make a great Serpent, and now I know why. You’re so fucking dedicated and headstrong. It’s intimidating, but it’s also kinda sexy.”

You pulled back and smacked his chest, a smile finally gracing your lips. You pushed stray hairs of Sweet Pea’s face before grinning, “Does this mean you finally approve of me becoming a Serpent?” His eyes saddened, but he also nodded in defeat, leaning up to kiss the tip of your nose, “It’s not my favorite thing in the world, but I’ll be there for you. I don’t want us to keep fighting over this anymore when I know it’s what you really want. It isn’t fair… and I know you would support me, no matter how angry you got. It’s just how we work. If you want to be a Serpent, then you’re gonna be the best damn Serpent anyone has ever seen. And trust me, I’ll be front row for when you do your dance, cheering the house down. And making sure none of those creeps get the wrong idea, or else they’ll have to face me.” You rolled your eyes and gently placed a kiss over his lips, smiling into him, “Thank you for understanding. I’ll make you proud. I’ll make you all proud.”


End file.
